


Пустота. Отчаяние. Надежда

by White_Kou



Category: Persona 4
Genre: Angst, Gen
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-10-23
Updated: 2013-10-23
Packaged: 2017-12-30 07:08:58
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,114
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1015641
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/White_Kou/pseuds/White_Kou
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Только трое смогли пробудить силу, которую подарила им Изанами. И каждый из них символизировал её чувства.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Пустота. Отчаяние. Надежда

**Author's Note:**

> Бета: Squalicorax

**П** утешествие на край света — так оптимистично называет Адачи свой переезд в окраинный городок Инабу. Хотя правильнее было бы обозвать это ссылкой. Маленькая оплошность и вот он уже не преуспевающий столичный детектив, а неудачник из захолустья. «Ничего, — думает Адачи, пожимая руку улыбчивого парнишки на заправке, — я еще покажу вам, на что способен».

 **У** часток не понравился ему с первого взгляда. Сонные лица, неправильно завязанные галстуки, пропахший потом начальник. Ни блеска, ни лоска, ни шанса выделиться. И Доджима Риотаро — угрюмый мужлан с трёхдневной щетиной. Ему Адачи должен подчиняться напрямую. Его Адачи ненавидит больше всего.

 **С** толица и громкие дела кажутся теперь сном. Мелкие кражи, угон машины, драка в подворотне — вот и всё, что можно расследовать в Инабе. Адачи скучает, тянет губы в подобострастной улыбке и исправно выполняет обязанности мальчика на побегушках. Он думает переключиться на женщин. Но вокруг ни одной достойной.

 **Т** елеведущая выводит его из себя. Женщина, разбившая семью ради собственной прихоти — он ненавидит таких. Увела мужа известной певицы ради скандала, а теперь прячется в местной гостинице, опасаясь скандала... С какой стати Адачи должен её охранять?! 

**О** н бьет её наотмашь и со вкусом, благо, вокруг нет никого. Еще и еще — о, да, она будет ползать перед ним на коленях. Эта шлюха отказала ему, но разве он хуже того депутата? Она падает, взмахивая руками неуклюже и совсем некрасиво. А потом исчезает. Проваливается в черную бездну экрана.

 **Т** ишина режет слух хуже криков. Разве такое возможно? Адачи трогает пальцем гладкую поверхность и заворожено смотрит, как расходятся по ней круги. На ощупь экран похож на воду, и палец легко проходит сквозь тонкую, темную гладь. Рука погружается дальше, по локоть, и там, на другой стороне, он ощущает холод и влагу — туман. 

**А** дачи быстро приходит в себя. Спустя несколько дней труп ведущей находят подвешенным на антенне. И город взрывается слухами. Полицейский участок жужжит, словно улей, а Доджима Риотаро берётся за дело. Адачи будет ему помогать. Адачи устроит еще один труп. И ему, в кои-то веки, будет по-настоящему весело.

 

 **О** своем браке с известной певицей Таро Наматаме предпочитает не говорить. Мисузу Хиираги красива и талантлива, а успеха в её жизни так много, что для мужа там попросту не остается места. Детей заводить она не желает. И брак трещит по швам.

 **Т** епло, которое дарит Маюми Ямано, возвращает Наматаме к жизни. Любовь раскрашивает его серые будни яркими красками, а счастье кружит голову так сильно, что они забывают об осторожности. Пресса пестрит заголовками. Настоящий, громкий скандал.

 **Ч** уда не случается — их не оставляют в покое. Лишившись работы, он возвращается в родной город Инабу. Маюми будет ждать его в местной гостинице, где они решат, как жить дальше. Наматаме спешит, и только из вежливости пожимает руку безликого ассистента с заправки. Он уверен в своих чувствах и готов ради любви на всё. Но что-то идёт не так. 

**А** маги-младшая видела её последней. Кажется, ей неудобно за глупую ссору. Девочка просит прощения, но куда подевалась Маюми не знает. Догадка тяжело ложится на сердце, и Наматаме смеется, горько вздыхая. Он почти успевает смириться с тем, что его бросили. А спустя несколько дней Маюми находят мертвой.

 **Я** рость захлестывает с головой. Мстить! Но кому? Кого винить в смерти любимой женщины? Искалеченный труп с застывшей маской ужаса на лице — вот какой она останется в его памяти. Бестолочи-полицейские хмурятся и отводят глаза, вскрытие не дает результатов. Никто не может выяснить причину смерти Маюми. После допроса Наматаме отпускают домой. Топить своё горе в стакане — вот и всё, что ему остается.

 **Н** очью становится хуже. Забываясь в пьяном угаре, он целует её фотографии на экране. Успешная телеведущая, которая сама стала новостью — Наматаме смеется сквозь слезы, вытирая глаза рукавом грязной рубашки. За окном громыхает так, что вот-вот вылетят окна, но ему всё равно. Буря рвет провода, и комната погружается во мрак. 

**И** зображение возникает внезапно — дергается и шипит, будто в процессе настройки. Местная сказка для школьников «полуночный канал» оказывается правдой. В помехах угадывается образ девушки. Неужели Маюми подает ему знак? На следующую ночь всё повторяется. И Наматаме начинает действовать.

 **Е** му не составляет труда разыскать ту девушку, ведь в Инабе все друг друга знают. Но она не желает ничего слушать. А потом исчезает. Наматаме смотрит «полуночный канал» с замиранием сердца и в бессилии плачет. Девушку находят мертвой через несколько дней. На антенне... как и Маюми. Вскоре «полуночный канал» покажет еще одну жертву. И Наматаме будет знать, что делать. Он будет спасать их. Всех, кого ему покажет Маюми.

 

 **Н** еприятно осознавать, что даже в семнадцать родители считают тебя маленьким. Юу до хрипоты доказывает, что прекрасно сможет прожить этот год самостоятельно, но никто его даже слушать не хочет. Повышение и командировка — он рад, что у папы с мамой все хорошо на работе, но почему он должен страдать? Какой-то захолустный городок Инаба — они правда думают, что ему там будет лучше, чем в Токио?

 **А** бсурдность ситуации начинает зашкаливать, когда Юу пожимает руку помощника на заправке. Будто небритого дяди с шестилетней малявкой ему было мало. Неужели здесь все такие дотошные? Нет, он совсем не против новых знакомств, но зачем же столько вопросов! Голова идет кругом, и Юу опирается о капот, чтобы не упасть. Целый год впереди — как же к такому привыкнуть? 

**Д** ождь льет третий день подряд. Юу завтракает с Нанако и думает, что не так уж и плохо иметь младшую сестру. Новый дом нравится ему с каждым днем всё больше, а одноклассники оказываются не такими занудами, как он ожидал. Скорее наоборот — шумные и чрезмерно активные, они быстро затягивают его в свой тесный кружок.

 **Е** сли бы не постоянные тревожные сны, Юу мог бы назвать свою новую жизнь беззаботной. Друзья считают его слишком бледным и тянут в кафешку, чтобы накормить. Там он впервые слышит о «полуночном канале». В дождливую ночь, ровно в двенадцать нужно сесть перед выключенным телевизором, чтобы увидеть суженую? Детский лепет, считает Юу, но заражается всеобщим азартом. 

**Ж** ар сжимает горло, не давая дышать. Полуночный канал оказывается правдой — на экране телевизора дрожит, изгибаясь в помехах, девичье изображение. Уши закладывает, и Юу слышит отчетливый, громкий голос прямо у себя в голове. А потом его рука проваливается в экран. И он теряет сознание.

 **Д** рузья ему, разумеется, не верят. Но в шутку соглашаются посмотреть, сможет ли он пройти сквозь экран. Огромный телевизор в супермаркете — и вот Юу ступает вперед. Они проваливаются все вместе и приходят в себя на другой стороне. Густой туман застилает глаза, и они бредут, не зная, где выход. Странные, похожие на пятна липкой смолы существа преграждают им путь. Кажется, это конец.

 **А** ромат грозы разрезает туман свежестью, и Юу видит, как с его пальцев срывается молния. Голос в его голове звучит всё громче, подсказывая единственное, нужное слово. Новая, величественная сущность вырастает из самого сердца, наполняя его радостной дрожью. Черные твари гибнут под вспышкой меча. Призрак с золотыми глазами защищает Юу. Кажется, в этот мир они попали не зря. Кажется, это только начало...


End file.
